Pelagia
Pe lagia is a region of Mascotia, and is somewhat located in the direction that is generally accepted as 'northeast'. Summary *'Modern Name' - Pelagia *'Archaic Name' - Pelajios *'Biomes' - Oceanic Desert, Kelp Forest, Beach, Tide Pool, Tropical Island *'Neighboring Regions' - Prismia, Benthia, Sparklebrook, Spond *'Official Element' - Water *'Guardian Sprite' - Palajaa *'Population Density' - Medium *'Tectonic Activity' - Low Pelagia is one of the regions that has changed the least over the course of time. Most of it is oceanic 'desert' with not much more than sand at the bottom of the near-endless sea, but it is also home to rocky beaches, kelp forests, shipwrecks, and beautiful islands. The open ocean has many molas feeding off the numerous jellyfish living there. This region is the second most abundant in copepods, and is always full of sunshine, resorts, and awesome places to get a tan. Welcome to paradise. This beautiful region is tranquil and serene for the most part. Cool breezes gently blow by, and the sun shines down, bathing the inhabitants in warm light. But this only lasts for so long... every few years, Pelagia's stress boils to the top, and a mighty hypercyclone whips up and covers the entire region, as well as parts of Benthia and Prismia. These terrifying storms cause waves as tall as mountains and winds that can blow away islands themselves. No vacation home or sailing ship is spared. Even more terrifying is The Dreaded Corrivek... Ugh. We don't want to get into that. On another less positive note, the oceans are patrolled by pirates that refer to themselves as the Crustaceanauts, and a bizarre terrorist group called the PFCR. These miscreants have had a hand in most of the trawling and overfishing plaguing the region. Noise pollution caused by large trawlers and container ships have drowned out the natural whale song. Action desperately needs to be taken to clean up this normally beautiful region. But other than that, there's not a thing to worry about, mon. Enjoy that soft beach and that warm sun. Notable Locations *'Eden Beach' - Truly, there is no better place to get a tan. *'Hell's Garden' - A kelp forest that has grown too thick. It's a neat place, but you could get tangled. Plus, all that sargassum gets caught up in boat propellors, hence the scornful name. *'Fishing Grounds' - Good if you like eating fish, bad if you like being a fish. Lately, overfishing has become a problem. *'Isle of Mystery' - Things seem to disappear around this area. No one knows why. There are apparently survivors on this island who have set up a nice colony. Nobody ever really visits them, though. *'The Great Jellyfish Patch' - Oh, lord, it's like one giant ball of nematocysts. Unless you are a jellyfish, or jellyfish eater, this part of the tour is NOT reccomended. *'The Fin Inn' - A modest little underwater hotel with a beautiful view of the ocean and shore. Humorously built from old fishing traps and wrecked ships, but with class. *'Ship Graveyard' - When a ship is too old to be seaworthy, they sink it out here to make an artificial reef. And by they, I mean pirates. They're the ones that made the ships no longer seaworthy. A lot of treasure, and dead people rest at the bottom. There are even reports of ghostly objects. Creepiness aside, this is a great place to scuba dive. But a very bad place to boat. The area is lawless, so anything goes. It is populated by hundreds of Opposite of Royal Hobo Squids. *'Dibble's Estuary' - A dammed off area by a rocky coast which provides plenty of hydroelectric power. The lower water level attracted many mascots to live there. Fishing is much easier in the shallows. A lot of Spond residents come here during the dry season to avoid drying out. *'Kelp Hollow' - Kind of like Hell's Garden, except there's room to swim safely. Jellpo Foods Co. is located somewhere around here. *'PFCR HQ' - The headquarters for the weird and inefficient terrorist group, People For Copepod's Rights. It's not on the tour list, although those weirdos are always passing out pamphlets about the moral consequences of eating delicious copepods. Their tactics can get rather violent and idiotic, so exercise some caution. *'Dry Trench' - This area is just behind the dam that seperates Dibble's Estuary from the rest of Pelagia. it was once a trench, but now its just a stream crawling with bugs and freaky croc-spider things. a big boulder blocks the Pelagian seas from Dibble's Estuary. Every one trillion years the water rises over the boulder and floods Dibble's estuary. *'Great Castle Kala-Maree' - The home of millions of Royal Knight Squid, and only a few Royal Highschool Dropper-Outer squids. This is because most are to filled with shame to be seen, for some reason. They never flunked highschool in the first place. Infact, they don't even know what highschool is! Opposite of Royal Hobo Squids, however, are nonexistant here. Most live in Ship Graveyard. Besides from that, Great Castle Kala-Maree is a underwater boulder that eroded over time, gaining the shape of a castle. How squids started living there, nobody knows. Derpwhals are also found here, for some reason. Don't they like colder weather? *'Ardusasticus - '''Latin for Water City and often shorted to 'Ardus, '''it is basically a thriving Atlantis. Despite being a huge colony with it's own military service, it still goes to the length of having a protective shield around it, so it somewhat ends up looking like it is in a bubble despite being underwater. Ardus is generally jolly, bustling with life and boasting the most colourful carnivals and festivals celebrating the amazing life that Pelagia itself presents. Situated in central Pelagia, just North-West of the Azure Atolls, it is Pelagia's Capital City. *'Azure Atolls''' - This collection of small, classic desert islands surrounded by shallow, crystal clear waters are home to a variety of marine mammals, as well as the occasional prehistoric marine reptile. Throughout the year, the climate is warm and makes for beautiful scenery. It is also great for novice snorkellers and divers, since the deepest the water gets here is 6m. *'''Pajalaa's Crater - '''Said to be made when Pajalaa himself struck his fist on the Atoll, this blue hole is around 55m deep, is only accessible from the Azure Atolls and has 3 'levels'. The first is at 17m down and has relatively little except an exceptional amount of reef living species. The second at 36m down is home to a particuarly large Humphead Wrasse affectionately named 'Gronkle' by the locals, due to his lazy, cranky behaviour. The third level, at 55m, leads to a lair that is somehow unexplainable, but legend has it that it used to belong to a large serpent-like creature. Native Flora and Fauna Sardine, Rosy Minnow (Dibble's Estuary only), Goldfish (Dibble's Estuary only), Puffin, Crocspider, Albatross firefly, Herring, Ironscale Herring, Soul-Eating Goldfish (Dibble's Estuary only), Sol-Eating Goldfish (Dibble's Estuary only), Lione Mane Jellyfish, Sea Krait, Royal Knight Squid, Not-so Royal Highschool Flunker Squid, Opposite of Royal Hobo Squid, Derpwhal Geology Coming Soon. Notable Residents *Auky *Bender *Budgey *Bull *Corky *Dibble *Doli (Seasonal) *Gnome *Hugh Mungus *Jellpo (Seasonal) *Khameleon *Lunar *Naoru *Pixl *Rust E Anchor *Simon Duckbert *Skip *Spedge *Streamline *Tether Category:Places Category:Region Category:Mascotia